Ask Your Girlfriend
by CrayonsAndSunlight
Summary: Lilly Truscott's ex-boyfriend? Psh, yeah. There's drama. And... violence? As they say, "cheers to the teenage years."


"Hey Lillypad," I slammed my locker as I heard that voice behind me. There was no way I'd ever forget that voice. Just hearing those two words infuriated me. I wanted him to go. Or maybe I would. Run away as far as I could. I knew I had to deal with him though. He still didn't know that he had been busted. He wasn't dating Lola, he was dating Lilly. I really don't know what had came over me. I never thought I'd pour any kind of food on someone. I'd always thought it was going a bit overboard. But at the moment, I guess I felt like I needed to do it. Seems almost silly now. Almost. I don't think I really regret doing it though. I held my books to my chest. "Leave me alone," I growled. I pushed him out of my way with my shoulder and started towards my class. I just wanted to see Oliver and Miley. I didn't want to be anywhere near this jerk. I heard his footsteps again. He wasn't giving up. Couldn't the boy take a clue? "What's wrong, Lillypad?" He asked. Obviously not. I sighed. I stopped walking and turned to him. I wanted to glare at him. I wanted to step on his foot as hard as I could. I just wanted him to know how much he hurt me. I wanted him to feel what it was like. What if it wasn't just me? What if he had done this before? He needed to learn what he was doing was wrong. "Go ask your girlfriend," I said through gritted teeth. I continued walking, wishing he'd just stay where he was. He wouldn't, I knew. Lucas wasn't going to give up until he got the answer he wanted. Or didn't want. "I am. You are my girlfriend!" Lucas insisted as he caught up to me once more. It took me a lot not to roll my eyes at this. I didn't stop this time. He was going to make me late to class, and I couldn't have that. I wasn't going to get detention because of some stupid ex-boyfriend. "Not anymore." I answered firmly. He was going to leave me alone. He was going to disappear from my life. I almost smiled as I saw the door to my next class appear. I couldn't wait to get into that classroom. There was no way I was ever going to want to learn this much ever again. "But why?" Lucas's voice sounded a little further than last time. I imagined he'd stopped. I didn't really care though. Not anymore. All I cared about was that door, which was getting bigger with each step I took. "I don't really like boys who have more than one girlfriend at a time." This was going to be my last answer. And, hopefully, the last words I ever spoke to Lucas. The door to my classroom was getting even closer. I was almost excited about class now. "Lilly!" Lucas yelled. He had definitely stopped this time. He sounded very far away. That was definitely alright with me. Finally, I was standing in front of the door. I looked on last time at Lucas. He looked completely baffled. I shook my head at him and slipped into the classroom.

I saw Miley and Oliver talking to each other as soon as I got into my classroom. Luckily, the teacher wasn't in the room. I smiled as I walked over to my desk. Oliver grinned at me as I sat down. I set my books on my desk and opened my notebook. Grabbing my pencil from my pocket, I started doodling random shapes on a fresh piece of paper. "What happened?" Miley asked. I looked up at her. She sat in front of me, Oliver next to me. I licked my lips as she stared at me. I hated how she could read me so well. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain it. I knew Miley. Although she really didn't like Lucas, she wanted to know. I kind of thought that was annoying. But then again, that's really what a best friend did. I looked back down at my notebook. "Lucas," I said as I started drawing a circle. I heard Oliver's desk creak. I don't know why, but this made me really dislike myself. How could I not see what Lucas was doing? He just acted too perfect. A relationship wasn't supposed to be flawless. "You alright?" Oliver asked. I set my pencil down on my desk. "No," I answered. I chewed on my lip, glaring down at my notebook. I crossed my arms over my chest. A frown came to my face, and I felt sadness wash over me. I'm a happy person, usually. Most of the time I bother people with how happy I am. I wanted that back. I was starting to wonder if I'd ever be that Lilly again. The teacher came rushing into the room. All talking stopped. I was pretty happy about that. I'd have time to think now. I wasn't really bad at this class, so I really didn't have to pay attention. The teacher rarely called on me, so I didn't have anything to worry about. My mind raced. So many thoughts. Was something wrong with me? First, Matt had stood me up. Although that was pretty much Miley's fault. But Lucas. Miley hadn't done anything this time. Actually, she did. But she didn't mess anything up. She helped me. So did Oliver. They went through a lot just to show me that Lucas was cheating on me. Was I worth all of that? I really wanted to know. I couldn't ask anyone. They'd either think I was crazy or just tell me I was worth it, whether it was true or not. Possibly both. I wanted the truth. I knew the only person who might give me the truth was the one person I didn't ever want to speak to again. Yes, the boyfriend who cheated on me was the only possible person I could trust. How ironic.

The rest of class went by very slowly. I kept trying to decide if my life was just going to keep going like this. If every boy I dated was going to end up doing something bad to me. It didn't seem fair. But what if I deserved it? I hated thinking like this, but I couldn't get those thoughts out of my head. I grabbed my pencil and headed out the door. I was barely paying attention to my surroundings, although my eyes were wider than usual. Alright, so I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings at all. And that's probably why I was falling. That's probably why my books had flown out of my arms and I was about to crash into the floor at any moment. I groaned as I finally felt the hard floor against my back. I landed much harder than I thought I would have. I closed my eyes and just stayed on the floor for a moment. Things really couldn't get any worse. That is, unless my classmates started to walk all over me, literally. My eyes shot open when this thought came into my mind. I stumbled to my feet within seconds. I definitely didn't want a shoe mark on my forehead. "Oh, Lilly!" It was Lucas again. I almost wanted to die. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Didn't he understand that I wanted to be miserable without him? "Shut up and go away," I heard a very familiar voice say. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked to my left. Miley and Oliver were standing next to me. Oliver held both his and my books in his arms. It was him who'd said it. He looked awfully mad. I thought he might start turning an odd color. Miley looked nervous, but just as upset. "Who's talking to you?" Lucas asked. This wasn't going to be good. I could just see Lucas's funeral now. Oliver shoved our books into Miley's hands as Lucas stood up. I wanted to stop whatever was about to happen, but I couldn't move.

"You are, moron!" Oliver nearly yelled. I knew people were looking at the four of us now. This was not good. No, not good at all. Both Oliver and Lucas looked like they could, and would, injure each other. This almost reminded me of some lame movie. Again, I asked myself, was I really worth this? "Well why don't you make me go away?" Lucas challenged. No, seriously, was anyone worth this? Miley and I just stood there. I knew she was just unable to move as I was.This had to be stopped, but neither of us could do it. Oliver stepped closer to Lucas, and I wanted to step as far away from this as I could. Still, I couldn't believe this was all about me. It was flattering, in a very twisted way. "Oh, I don't think you want me to do that," Oliver said. I was quite surprised I wasn't hyperventilating by now. Lucas took a step towards Oliver. It was like some sort of high school war. Although I'm sure a war would have much more people. But the tension and hate was just as bad as if it were a hundred times as many people on each side. "Try me," Lucas said darkly. This was probably the worst thing he could have possible said. He didn't know Oliver like I did. Then again, I'm sure no one knew Oliver like I did. There was a sudden movement, and I don't think I realized it until a couple seconds later. My eyes widened even more and I gasped. Oliver had pushed Lucas into the wall. My heart was pounding so fast I thought it might tear my skin and jump out of my body.

"I don't want you talking to her ever again! I don't want you looking at her, or even thinking about her!" Oliver shouted. I now wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. This was so confusing. Oliver had known Lucas had been cheating on me. He tried to help Miley prove it on more than one occasion. Well, at least they told me that. But I was fairly sure he had never gone this far. What was making him do this? I'd never seen Oliver act so violent. He was like the Hulk or something. "Oliver, stop!" I yelled. My throat was dry, but I didn't care. I finally decided I was going to move, whether my body wanted to or not. I rushed over to Oliver and Lucas. I grabbed Oliver's arm and started pulling at it so he'd let go of Lucas. I thought it was going to take a crowbar but I finally managed to make him release Lucas.

"Oliver," I said softly. I didn't have any idea what I was going to say to him. I was still pretty shocked by the whole thing. I never really thought he had it in him. To do something like that. My heart was starting to slow back down a bit. Lucas was grinning. It made me want to vomit. He seemed to have think he 'won'. Really, I wanted to pound him now. But I wasn't going to, that's not how I dealt with things. That's not how Oliver dealt with things. Well, usually. Obviously today was different. "Aw, how cute." Lucas sneered at us. This boy really needed to shut up. I had been about to call his mother to tell her of her loss, and yet he acts like he's still the most amazing thing around. "You're right Oliver, he is a moron. And definitely not worth our time." I said, wanting to glare at Lucas again. But all I did was stare at him. He made me so disappointed. Not in him. No, I suppose I didn't even really know him. I was disappointed in myself. Just as I was about to drag Oliver away from Lucas, he put his arm around me and pulled me away. I wrapped both my arms around him as we started walking towards the front doors of the school. I could hear Miley running behind us, trying to catch up. With all the commotion I had forgot we had already supposed to have been gone. But I really don't get why no teachers showed up to stop everything. That was for later, though.

* * *

Alright, so I know how you all LOVE my fanfics. Ha, no. Just kidding. But, anyway... I'll probably add another chapter, seeing as it's heartbreaking for me to have Oliver so defensive and there NOT be a kiss. I know, so sad, isn't it? Poor Ollie.

PS; We all know Lilly was so turned on with the 'violent' Oliver. ;)

PPS; Over 2000 words. Yeah boiiiiii. Wait, those are supposed to be silent, aren't they? Psh, whatev. I'm too cool for that. xD


End file.
